monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Minneapolis 2003
Minneapolis 2003 was a Monster Jam event held on November 29, 2003 at the HHH Metrodome in Minneapolis, Minnesota. This event would be the last show of 2003, Dennis's last show in Grave Digger 18, and Brian Barthel's last event in Wolverine. Lineup Blue Thunder - Tony Farrell Bulldozer - Phil Foster Grave Digger - Dennis Anderson Gunslinger - Scott Hartsock Little Tiger - Mark Johnson Madusa - Madusa Maximum Destruction - Neil Elliott Ragin Steel - Steve Reynolds Wolverine - Brian Barthel Round 1 Racing Madusa vs. BYE Despite a slight bobble, Madusa made a solid pass and secured a spot in round 2. Blue Thunder vs. Maximum Destruction Tony Farrell had the lead for the majority of the race, finishing several truck lengths ahead of Neil but after Farrell clipped a turning pole the five second penalty cost him the race. Ragin Steel vs. Little Tiger Reynolds held the lead for the entire race as Little Tiger was bouncing around, although a wide turn did cost Ragin Steel some time he would recover. Wolverine vs. Grave Digger After a bobble on two wheels in the second turn for Digger, Barthel was able to hold the lead and finish the race first. Gunslinger vs. Bulldozer Foster was unable to maintain a consistent path, giving Gunslinger a surprisingly easy win. Round 2 Racing Madusa vs. Maximum Destruction Both trucks were even around until the final turn when a slight slip from Elliott gave Madusa the room she needed to win. Ragin Steel vs. Grave Digger (FL) After being the fast loser, Anderson went more controlled although a bit more wily then Reynolds, he was still able to get a big win over Ragin Steel. Bulldozer (FL2) vs. Wolverine Phil Foster had the lead for half the race but Wolverine made up enough ground at the end to give the edge and the win. Little Tiger (FL3) vs. Gunslinger Hartsock used his experience well as Little Tiger struggled, giving Hartsock a good advantage. Semi Finals Madusa vs. Grave Digger Despite Digger getting a bad bounce over a roller, the horsepower worked to Dennis's advantage and was able to have a commanding win. Wolverine vs. Gunslinger Hartsock kept tight and consistent and was able to use this to take a surprising win over the hometown hero. Finals Grave Digger vs. Gunslinger Both trucks kept tight in the corners, coming around in a photo finish but Anderson just beat Slinger out by a hair and getting the win. Freestyle Bulldozer Phil began taking on the car stacks before hitting the dumpster stack, but the back tires clipped the top of the truck sending the truck into a nose dive and rolling end over end back on the wheels. Score- 6+7+7= 20 Ragin Steel Reynolds started off the run attacking the racing stack and had several passes over the bus stack and filled the clock. Score- 8+6+7= 21 Little Tiger Johnson used the horsepower but a lack of experience kept him from maintaining a fast paced run. Score- 7+7+7= 21 Gunslinger Hartsock launched two massive power wheelies and some hit over the cars but technical issues made the truck finish the run early. Score- 5+5+5= 15 Wolverine Barthel got some good air over the racing stacks, but a bad launch over the bus bent a four link bar and couldn't continue. Score- 7+6+6= 19 Madusa A big slap wheelie over the bus started off the run strong, but she clipped the base of the dumpster jump twisting her on the nose, but a kick of speed flipped her back on the wheels. Score- 8+6+7= 21 Blue Thunder Much like Wolverine, a bad hit over the bus broke the rear end, this time the axle link. Score- 3+5+6= 14 Maximum Destruction Early in the run the truck was shut off twice killing his momentum. Elliott struck back by hitting the camper on the track, then with some more big air and saves to fill the clock before rolling the truck on its lid. Score- 8+8+9= 25 Grave Digger Anderson started off big with massive leaps and high momentum, but towards the final third of the run the rear steering gave, and Anderson tail whipped the truck before rolling it over then planting it back on the four wheels. Score- 5+7+8= 20 Category:Events Category:2003 events